Ensuring that the toilet seat is returned to the closed position after use of the toilet is a common dilemma. The commonly used two-part toilet seat includes a seating ring and cover, both hinged to the bowl.
It is often desired that the seat cover and seat be in a closed position after each use of the toilet. The closed cover enhances aesthetic qualities of the toilet, limits access to the liquid in the bowl, e.g., pets, children, and provides protection from objects from falling into the open bowl. Having a closed cover prevents particles from entering the atmosphere during the act of flushing, helping to keep a clean environment and stopping the spread of germs. Also, this closing of the seat and cover prevents a subsequent unwary person from inadvertently sitting directly on the toilet rim and or falling into the bowl.